1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in the culinary arts, and particularly to a food skewering machine providing for the simultaneous skewering of a plurality of pieces of meat, vegetables, and/or other foods suitable for skewering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skewered foods, e.g., kabobs or kebabs and the like, are quite popular in many ethnic cuisines. While various meats are generally considered when kebabs or the like are made, many other foods, such as vegetables and virtually any pieces of food with sufficient body to remain as single solid pieces during the skewering and cooking process, are often used in the making of such cuisine.
The basic concept of skewering meat and/or other foods for cooking is a relatively simple one. The process of holding a single skewer with one hand while forcing the food element onto the skewer with the other hand is well known. While this manual process serves the purpose, it does have its drawbacks. One problem with this manual process is that it can be somewhat hazardous due to the sharpened skewer. It can be difficult to force relatively firm cuts of meat or firm vegetables onto the skewer, and it is quite easy to make a slight slip and injure the hand on the sharpened skewer during the skewering operation. Also, this manual process is relatively slow. Kabobs or other skewered foods are often made for large gatherings, where the making of a large number of such skewered foods is required. The preparation of a large number of such skewered foods one at a time by hand is time consuming and can be quite tiring when relatively firm and/or tough foods are being used.
Some devices for the skewering of various foods have been developed in the past. Many of these devices required some source of motive power to facilitate the operation, e.g., an electric motor to force the skewers through the food elements or to force the food elements onto the skewers. Such powered devices tend to be relatively costly, and at the very least require a source of power for their operation. Electrical or other power is often not available in more casual outdoor settings where skewered foods are often prepared and served. Other manually operated skewering devices have also been developed, but these tend to be relatively complex as well.
Thus, a food skewering machine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.